Storing systems are known in many different forms and for the storing of many different products. Normally the storing systems have at least some kind of shelves, but they have often also other types of storing means. Some storing systems are free-standing, while others are to be mounted directly on a wall or the like. The storing system of the present invention is directed to systems to be mounted on a wall.
For storing systems to be mounted on walls it is beneficial if a straight mounting is facilitated.